Just What We Needed: Silver's Paradox Mix
by Shattered.Eclipse
Summary: Silver gets turned into a three year old and is found by Sonic and friends. To bad Tails got changed too and cant help fix him. Good luck scouring his lab for the cure and taking care of them guys! Based on StarVix fic's. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welcome to my firt ever Sonic fic, yay! It's also my firt fic in a wile so please pardon any ooc-ness. Also this fic takes place in the Baby Sonic Univirse that belongs to StarVix and if you havent read her fic Metal, We Toddlerized Ourselves than you might wont to do that because it's a great fic and this takes place when the Nick, Andy, and Steven are about four. Hope you enjoy! R&R plz!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my socks. But you wouldn't want them anyways.**

**

* * *

**

It was just another day as me and Blaze closed in on our home in the Soleanna Forest. We had just come back from another hard day at work in the still -man time is harsh- ruined city and I was looking forward to getting home and taking a nap with Blaze, she wanted to watch a movie she found in the city but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open for long once we got back and settled in. Things had changed a bit since I got back from the past. Mainly stuff like the city being in better condition and the forest being an actual forest. But more importantly, was that Blaze was back. And she didn't remember anything that happened during the whole 'Iblis' ordeal. I was kinda happy about part of that, but it was still weird.

Bye the time we got back I was already feeling a bit drowsy. Blaze was almost ready to turn on the dvd player when I jogged in. She was always faster than me. I went into the kitchen to make some popcorn for us, her mainly since I was planing to stealthily fall asleep, and came back in to sit down next to her. Only I didn't because right then someone opened the door. We couldn't see who it was but we could hear it and it took me a moment to process what I should be doing. "Um, I'll go see who that was."

"Hello? Who's there?" I chanted as I made my way down the somewhat twisted hallway. The entry way was empty but the door hadn't been closed so I continued me search else ware. I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of something white dash behind the wall. Running after it I noticed the cracked open kitchen door leading into the hallway. I inched over to it slowly hoping whatever, or whoever, that was in there wouldn't notice me. Apparently something did because just as I got over to the kitchen door the closet behind me flew open and out ran the white thing. I gave chase and almost lost it a few times in the coarse of five minutes where the white thing ran outside, into the woods, and tripped. I of coarse didn't notice him lying there in time to stop and fell on top of him. In the time it took me to catch up and fall on him he did managed to recover just enough to turn over. That's how I saw his face, mine. "What?" The other me panicked and yelled rather loudly, "Chaos Control!" and a bright light coming from what looked to be his right hand engulfed us both.

Next thing I knew I was being thrown off to the side as the other me ran and chaos controlled away. So I said the only thing that I could think of. "What the!" It took me a minuet or two to get up and look around. I was in a large forested area that reminded me a lot of the past's Soleanna Forest at about mid day. And another few minutes of wandering around before finding a young mini-Knuckles looking creature holding what looked like a big squirt gun. He was muttering to himself something about shiny white pennies wile playing with it. I walked up behind him slowly so I wouldn't scare him. "Hello?" He wasn't listing. So I got closer. "Hello?..." I said almost right next to his ear. He stopped what he was doing and started looking around franticly not noticing me or bothering to turn around.

"Oh, no." Now he was panicking. A lot. "Wha was s'at? Wha if Im hearn things? Wha if someones in my head. Someone not me!"

"Uh, no I'm-"

"Gyaa! Theres it is agan! I must be infecked. Im gonna die, Im gonna becomb a zombia an die!."

"No." I said slowly as I walked out in front of him. Who is this kid?

He screamed and yelled 'zombia!', shooting me with the squirt gun. Only it wasn't a squirt gun.

-----------------------

10 minuets earlier.

"Annnndy! Niick! Were are you?" Called Stevie Joe. He was currently lost in Soliona Forest playing squirt gun fight with his two bestest friends ever, Andy and Nick. Or at least he was, until he lost his squirt gun. Now he was squirt gunless, left shoeless (long story), lost, and he was getting hungry. Now what? Ooow penny. There is was, the most shiny penny anyone who ever saw a penny could ever see. He ran over to it happy as ever completely forgetting his previous predicament.

After a little bit he got board with the penny and looked around for something else to do. His eyes fell on something hidden in the bushes. He ran over and pulled it out. it was a large squirt gun. "Woooah! This sis so coo-al!" he stared at it a little wile longer before noticing a little silvery nob on it. "Ooow. Wha sis it?" And he began to twist it back and forth and back and forth. Thus spent around two minutes in silence until he started chanting about the penny he found and it morphed in to something about 'silver pennies on a wall, kicks the table makes them fall'. And another five before he started hearing things. Behind him he heard a ghostly voice. Steven wasn't quite sure what the voice had said but he knew that it was scary. "Oh, no. Wha was s'at? Wha if Im hearn things?" Stevie Joe almost got whiplash from how franticly he was searching for the voice. If only he looked behind himself or bothered to notice the white hedgehog just visible to the left, it would have aided himself greatly in the search for the strange voice which actually belonged to the white hedgehog he couldn't for the life of him notice standing next to him.

"Hello?" There it was again!

"Wha if Im hearn things?" Stevie Joe was panicking. A lot. "Wha if someones in my head. Someone not me!"

"Uh, no I'm-"

"Gyaa! Theres it is agan! I must be infecked. Im gonna die, Im gonna becomb a zombia an die!."

"No." The voice was drawn out with a hint of annoyance in it's tone as a white thing came into view. Not noticing the thing until it was right over his nose the four year old echidna that was once a ten year old robotic echidna was so startled he did the first thing that came to mind. He screamed and shot the big thing with the water thing he was holding.

Bad choice.

After the bright pinkish-white light faded away, and much to Stevie Joe's relief, the big white thing was gone. But now there was a little white thing was standing right under his nose where the big thing no longer was. "Hi! I'm Stevie Joe!" But at this point, he didn't care.

"Uh, um... H-hi." The thing said shyly. It shuffled its foot and looked down. Stevie Joe smiled brightly at it and the two stayed that way for about a minute before the thing looked up again. "Um-"

"Hi! I'm Stevie Joe!" He repeated.

"You awrady twode me that." The thing said. The thing's face was scrunched up in confusion as to why the little echidna told him the same thing twice. Not like Steven cared though.

"Wanna be friens? You can comb meet my other frinends! Lets go!" And with that closing comment Stevie Joe proceeded to grab the little thing's arm and drag the bewildered child around the forest until he met up with Nick.

He came up right behind Nick who was quietly stalking Andy from a few yards away. But again, Stevie Joe either didn't notice or didn't care because he screamed a very loud hello to his newly recovered friend. The hedgehog jumped, a small gasp escaping his lips, and turned around to glare at Steven. A loud 'Wha was'at?' could be heard coming from Andy's direction. "What?" he quietly snapped. His gaze flicked over to Stevie Joe's knew prize and back again. "Whos'at?"

"This's my new fwend! See!" Stevie Joe jerked up the other boy's arm up so fast that the boy gave a little yelp.

"Welly? Whas his name than?" Nick challenged. Steven looked offended that Nick would doubt him.

"I know his name. It's..." Stevie Joe struggled for a moment trying to think of something since he didn't actually know it. But not knowing something had never stopped him before and it sure as ever wasn't gonna stop him now. "Is Steven."

The boy looked at the real Steven oddly, contorting his face like before. Nick just gave him an 'I told you so' look and turned his attention back to the weird boy Stevie Joe had taken captive of. "Wha's yer name?"

The boy took a moment to process what he had been asked. "S-sivar. Sivar da hedhog."

"Sivar? You mean Siver?"

"No his names sis Steven!" Stevie cut in.

"No is'ot, thas your name Steven." Nick replied quickly. He didn't give much thought to Steven until he noticed the water gun still in his hand. "Wha'sat? Where'd you get it?" The echidna looked over at the no longer interesting object in his hand and handed it over to Nick who took it and looked it over thoughtfully. "I'looks so fumilar." It took a little wile longer and a few more ramblings from Stevie Joe to Silver before it dawned on him. "Stevie Joe di you shoot anything wit tis?" Stevie tried hard to remember what had happened earlier back when he found the odd squirt gun and the white thing before nodding yes, then no, then yes again looking pleased with himself. "Di'you shoot him?" Nick pointed to Silver.

"No I shot a bigger thing than it turnd to lil thing named Steven."

"I Sivar." He noted defensively.

"Oh no, this bad. This vary bad." He turned around to Andy's general direction where the boy was still searching for the loud noise from earlier. "Andy! We gotta go! Som'n bad happened."

Andy trotted over to the other three boys wondering what was so bad that they had to interrupt his search for the noise right when he almost had found it. "Was'so wong?" He asked before seeing the familiar squirt gun in Nick's hand and the new yet even more familiar distressed white hedgehog being dragged around by his obnoxiousness best friend. "Oh... Agan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry about the wait, my computer had died and through a whole process that took way to long we finaly got a new one and that still took awhile to get it to work. Well, I hope you like what I've got so far:**

After a whole rigmarole of getting themselves out of the forest depth, they finally came out from in between the trees. They were led by Nick who was parading them through with a bandaged stick held up above his head. Stevie-Joe had somehow managed to get a hold on the toddlerizing squirt gun once again wile Andy and Silver were at Nick's heals, watching their beloved broken stick.

"Daaad! Unkle Tails!" Nick cried out. He called out for them a few more times as the party got closer to Tails's workshop until he saw Sonic a few yards away, lounging under a tree. Nick dropped the stick -which made Silver and Andy gasp and dive for it- and he ran to get his dad to help him find the fox boy.

"Dad, dad!" Nick scrambled over to Sonic. His dad yawned loudly and stretched before giving a drowsy answer. "Whas the matter Nikky? Thought you were playing squirt gun with the others?"

"Well, I was bu than Stevie los his gun than found a diffent one and-"

"He found one in the forest? What kind of person leaves a squirt gun in a forest?"

"Appantly Eggman does cause thas the one he found." Sonic jerked at Nick's last statement and sat up to look behind his son, when his eyes finally came across the other two boys and their new addition. "He shot someone wif it."

Sonic muttered something about the trouble with leaving stuff in the woods as he jogged over to the little white hedgehog being shown how to dig holes with sticks by Stevie-Joe. He knelt down next to him and asked, "Hi there. What's your name?"

But Silver was quickly interrupted by Stevie-Joe before he could reply. " Is Stevie-Joe!"

"Yeah Stevie, that is your name bu-"

Andy shot back at Steven, "Thas not his name! I's Martha!" which quickly started a shouting war between the two of them over what was Silver's real-fake name.

Sonic returned to his question to the boy's new little friend. "So, your name?"

Silver pondered it for a moment before answering. "Not Sevie-O, or Marfa. I Sivar!"

Nick finally got the two fighting children to stop yelling (they had resorted to just sticking their tongues out at each other) and went to help try to explain the new captive to his father. "This is Siver. He got shot biy Stevie-Joe wif the toddler-gun."

"You mean Silver?"

"Thas what I said, right?"

"Wait… Silver? Where have I heard that-wait! Silver like Silver from the future Silver? That Silver?"

"What?"

Sonic looked down to the confused white hedgehog that appeared to be an old friend that's been miniaturized. "Uh, uh, Tails'll know what to do." He picked up Silver and bolded for Tail's workshop, leaving the boy's in the dust until he stopped a little ways away to yell back. "Boy's! Come on!" Andy and Joe (who had grown board with just sticking out their tongues and had upgraded to full body poses), and Nick all ran after him.

Once they grew close to the workshop, they could hear the sounds of Big the cat getting kicked out of Tails' workshop again. Disregarding that, the four some called out Tails' name at the locked front door to the workshop until he finally figured that Big wouldn't be a problem any longer and came out. He came out panting a bit and a little sweaty. "Hey guys, weren't you still playing in the woods?" He looked at the little bug eyed hedgehog who had a firm grip on Sonic's chest fur. "Who's the little guy?" He said as he wiped a some sweat off of his brow with his arm.

Sonic eased frightened little Silver off of his fur and onto the ground. "Do you remember the time traveling guy we met up with awhile ago?"

"Who? Silver?"

"Yeah, and how did you guess that faster than I did?" Tails 'I don't know' face and let Sonic finish, "Well this is him." Silver cowered against Sonic's leg, unsure of what to do now that all eyes were on him. "Nick told me it had something to do with an Eggman invention and something Stevie-Joe did to him. I'da know much more than that."

Throughout the conversation, Big the cat made his way back into Tails' workshop to keep looking for his frogy friend. But this time, he knew that he had to be reeaaaaaaly quiet.

"Well, Stevie-Joe? Was Silver like this when you first saw him?"

"Nope! He was ginomas! An then he got all small." He waved his arms about –toddlergun still in hand- to make his point.

Tail's furrowed his brow, "Sounds like Silver got changed like we did that one time. Good thing if it is. Because if it is, than I can fix it! I know just where I left the antidote. Just have to go get it." Tails turned around but stopped half way. "But Stevie, what exactly did you do to Silver?"

"Did this!" Stevie-Joe the Echidna yelled happly as he raised his arm with the toddlergun in it, promptly shooting Tails. All that was left of him was a little two year old baby fox boy sitting on the ground. Sonic quickly went to pick him up before Tails started crying loudly because he had fallen onto his knees right after his transformation. Nick, just as quickly as his dad had, stole the gun away from Stevie who didn't quite understand what he had done and yelled right next to his ear, "You stupid!" which made Stevie-Joe scream, which made Andy come out of his trance of not understanding the situation in general to start a fight with Nick and come to the defense of Stevie –who was still screaming- which all just resulted in Tails and Silver to start crying from all of the yelling.

Fun.


End file.
